


Beneath This Roof

by farawayfiction (JJ_Thomas)



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ_Thomas/pseuds/farawayfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack makes an offer that will suit both their needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath This Roof

Hugh had put off the task of finding new lodgings until he and Dot had returned from their honeymoon. His mother had originally warmed to the idea of having them stay at the bungalow, and then cooled again after news of the elopement. It was sure to be an unpleasant affair dealing with the fallout and he’d hoped to temporarily shelter his new bride from both sides of the family. Praying a solution would present itself, he’d placed the situation in God’s hands and enjoyed their brief retreat with a whole heart.

Now he was standing under the roof of a two story flat. It wasn’t new or flashy, not that he required or desired either. A tour of the small home revealed a well maintained, traditional structure. The kitchen and dining areas were comfortably sized. The master bedroom was spacious without being decadently cavernous. The second bedroom directly adjacent was smaller and had been converted into a sitting room with a desk. Hugh noted that it could easily be converted to a nursery. Fully furnished yet stripped of personal belongings, the space begged to be occupied. It was perfect, Hugh thought. And so utterly wrong.

“Sir, we couldn’t possibly-“

“You’d be doing me a great service,” Jack cut him off before he had the chance to finish.

There were few times in Hugh’s life when he could remember feeling so sad and elated at the same time.

“Think about it. Discuss it with your wife. I don’t need an answer immediately and I’ll be happy with whatever decision you make.” Jack in no way wanted the Constable to feel pressured into accepting the offer.

“What about rent?”

“Not necessary. If the house stood open, I’d pay to have an agency maintain it in my absence,” he countered. “I’d prefer to have a trustworthy occupant and as a young family, you’ll need your own space.”

Hugh was speechless. By both the Inspector’s offer and compliment.

“In that time, you can save your salary. Then when you’re ready to purchase, you’ll have the means.”

“We’ll take it,” Hugh impetuously replied.

Jack smiled, amusement showing in his eyes. “I meant what I said. Discuss it with your wife. It may seem like a logical arrangement to the two of us but if she doesn’t agree for some reason or doesn’t like the house, I guarantee you’ll never hear the end of it.”


End file.
